The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a comment extraction method, and, especially, is related with an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus, which a manuscript is scanned and processed, and a comment extraction method by using the apparatus.
An information processing apparatus as like an image forming apparatuses, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral), which can print a document and an image, is present. As for the manuscript printed by such an MFP or the like, a user may write it by handwriting. In a typical information processing apparatus, this written-in manuscript is read with a scanner and corrects the source data of a manuscript.